Talk:Unison
Airdate? Was Unison ever shown on TV? I don't think it was, so why is there an airdate? --CRtwenty 01:01, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :It never was, AFAIK. Kulaguy 01:23, 4 September 2006 (UTC) ::Oh sorry I was getting information of off tv.com http://www.tv.com/.hack--sign/unison/episode/266073/summary.html?tag=ep_list;title;27 :::TV.com is fansubmitted stuff, that means the reliability sucks. Site sucks anyways. Kulaguy 02:46, 4 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh thanks for clearing that up for me. I think showing just Kite Orca and Balmung at the begining was a way of foreshadowing The three azure knights.Plus Kite mentions that Aura still entrusted the bracelet to him but for an unknown reason probably foreshadowing Azure Kite.--Kite X 16:55, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :No, it wasn't. If I remember correctly GU wasn't even planned to be a .hack series until a while after they started advertising it. Either way I'm sure they weren't foreshadowing anything.--Ellimist 21:05, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Perhaps a good addition to this page would be where this episode can be found. I bought the limited editions as they were released, but the final volume of it includes the episodes Intermezzo and Evidence as bonus episodes 26 and 27. There is mention that the complete collection didn't include this. So what sets did? :Unison was only included in the Sixth SIGN LE DVD I think. It was included as an extra disk. I don't think that the complete collection has it. --CRtwenty 01:34, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::Complete collection didn't have it.--Bulletcatcher 01:59, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :Hmm, I have all the SIGN LE DVDs, I'll check again to see if I passed over it. --Gryffon 16:13, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::If I remember correctly, the last DVD had two disks. Unison should be on the second disk. --CRtwenty 16:19, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I've looked up on Amazon, and I see that it was a two disc set. I've got the LE "Platinum" version, but I only have one disc. Seeing as that I got it when it came out, over 3 years ago, I either had a shipping error, or somehow threw away a second disc. Not sure. --Gryffon 16:38, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::::No, I'm pretty sure it says "Platinium" on both the LE and non-LE releases. - Kuukai2 19:50, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Unison was once aired in Canada a couple years ago, so it should have been aired in the U.S. Spiritsoulx 04:06, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::Except it wasn't. Period.--OtakuD50 04:29, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Canon problems Besides the Sora amnesia that afect GU is there something more that can be considered inconsistent from Unison--Dark Knight Sparda :Well it's never mentioned in Another Birth. And it wasn't included on the official series timeline in the Perfect Guide. --CRtwenty 01:07, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ::BlackRose's email in G.U. also seems to imply that they didn't meet like they did in Unison. - Kuukai2 05:40, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :::There's nothing at all inconsistent about Sora. It's just that at the time of Unison, Sora and Ryou are no longer connected. It's also perfectly natural that it wouldn't be mentioned in Another Birth, as Unison must be set after the book ends. --Shinsou Wotan 03:15, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Well when they reveal that Ryou was the player behind both sora and haseo, i stared to think that the sora in unison is an Ai(just like most belive) or that he was Skeith reborn, also because how skeith is more like sora that ryou is know--Dark Knight Sparda :::::That, uhm, could've used better typing. Anyway, no. Skeith is most definitely dead before 2015. My belief is that either Sora's mind split away from Ryou's, or the Sora who joins you is the remains of Skeith's "Sora" form. Not Skeith himself, mind you.--Biccy 14:56, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::I agree that the Sora who joined up with Kite was Skeith's Sora AI, but Unison is definitely non-canon. The fact that it's not on the Perfect Guide timeline is proof of this. --CRtwenty 03:40, 11 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::Is Intermezzo on it? - Kuukai2 05:02, 11 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::::No. --Shinsou Wotan 14:53, 11 September 2007 (UTC) I know this has already been discussed however, I am curious as to whether this changes things. In Unison Lios proposed to Helba The offer of turning Net Slum into an official root town, however Helba refuses. According to Analysis Helba is later reconvinced and it official takes its place among The World. In order for it to be a factor that was reconsidered it would have to have been proposed prior which occurred only in Unision. If this is the case that in and of itself sort of forces Unision's cannonity to a small point. Dose anyone have the original text on that section in Analysis is the reconsideration speculation or actually written? - Outlaw630 :I don't think she EVER reconsidered, considering Udeden. I think you just picked up a rumor. --AuraTwilight 00:07, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Analysis is canon only to the extent that it does not contradict other things. It has its problems, not least of which is its tendency to not even distinguish between the UdeDen manga and anime. I don't have Analysis on hand at the moment to check for sure, but I'm fairly sure it doesn't mention anything about her reconsidering; it just presents the opening of Net Slum as a root town as a fait accompli. --Shinsou Wotan 01:57, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, it doesn't say anything about her reconsidering, it just says that it's being prepared for an official opening in 2015 (the time Analysis was "written"). The Net Slum article needs to be changed to reflect that Unison is no longer considered canon, if that is our take on it like it says in this article... - Kuukai2 02:22, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Is it really necessary to say Unison is non-canon based on the sole fact that it is not in the Perfect Guide? Not every single episode of SIGN is in the Perfect Guide, but this does not make any of them less canon. If we ignore the fact Sora is present in Unison, something that can be overlooked since he was also in Quarantine, and we assume it's merely an AI-- either remnants of Skeith, or the AI that Helba constructed-- then there is absolutely nothing wrong with Unison. Unless you can find absolute proof that just because something is missing from the Perfect Guide, it's non-canon, then I see no reason to mark this episode as such. The Perfect Guide, unlike its name implies, is not in fact Perfect; it's merely a tool for us to use to classify things, but it mustn't be taken word for word either. The .hack franchise is ever-changing and it's a matter of time before the Guide contradicts a new element of it. Considering the fact Unison was released with the games, contains significant story elements to the characters of SIGN, and short of Sora, doesn't contradict anything at all, I see no reason to say "oh wah wah I didn't like it so it's not canon". Bearing this in mind, there is no proof that Unison contradicts the GU Perfect Guide as there is no proof that the Sora in Unison is Sora, and not an AI of some sort. Until concrete proof that this is Sora is given, the mention of non-canon should be removed. We're a database of facts, not speculations, right? :True it is speculation to say its Non -Cannon , however, to avoid confusion until we find proof that it is cannon then the situation applies both sides. As a wiki to avoid incorrect info its safer to state the story as unofficial. It maintains credibility however if your still insistent on this try finding information to show that it is cannon like I tried earlier. - Outlaw630 :Do you even know what a "retcon" is? I think it's funny you think we placed Unison as non-canon because we "disliked" it. Absolutely untrue. I loved Unison, as do many others, and was angered that the creators retconned it as non-canon. We're not basing Unison's storyline significance because it's missing from Perfect Guidebook. When did we ever say that? I didn't even know it was missing from Perfect Guidebook. We put it as non-canon because the creators retconned it as non-canon. The Sora in Unison is the real Sora, but because it was later revealed that Sora became Haseo after getting amnesia and stopped playing The World, Unison became non-canon, because Unison clearly shows Sora still playing. It was either make Unison non-canon, or make the entire GU series non-canon, which would be ridiculous. Don't assume we call things non-canon because we supposedly dislike it. XXXX is non-canon but people love it. I absolutely hated it when the creators made Haseo Sora because it looked like a last minute decision asking "hay guyz, who can we put in gu taht wuz in teh first games?" Hell they contradicted themselves several times, like in the Terminal Disk when they said Sora stopped playing The World because of his experience, but then the creators went "lol jk" Kulaguy 22:21, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::They just said he'd stopped playing. THey didn't give a reason. But the rest sounds right enough. Please, people, get your facts straight before going "lol ur wrong" :/--Biccy 22:58, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::Btw, Helba never created the Tsukasa, Subaru, and Sora AI's. She just found them. --AuraTwilight 01:05, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well, the difference between Unison and XXXX, etc., is that it's not absolutely irredeemable as canon. A Sora AI exists in the game (actually only possibly - but that a whole other debate), so it's entirely possible that that could explain his appearance. On the other hand, no matter how you toss it, XXXX and the games can't both happen. Our policy has always been "canon until proven otherwise," so that puts Unison on a weird middle ground where it could be canon, but only on account of an extremely convoluted explanation not *directly* supported by anything. We'd have to make a big assumption in order to not "assume" it's non-canon. I'm not really sure what we should do, that's why I never made a suggestion, but I feel that it's important to emphasize that both sides have validity. - Kuukai2 01:59, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::Actually this dose remind me of something. I just finished watching one of the interview of the liminality disks and the the direct mentioned something about the tie in for the games and the anime series being a finale of some sort. Anyway this brings up my point wasn't there a Q and A place on the website for the games and the creators would answer questions. Why not just post the question there and get the answer from the makers themselves? However I'm not sure if thats what it really was, and we might have to locate it on the newer sites for a response. - Outlaw630 ::::That section ended a long time ago, and they nearly never directly answered a question for something open-ended like this... - Kuukai2 00:03, 10 April 2008 (UTC)